Depression And Insanity Are Slowly Closing In
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes in there life. It's the way life is. But Stiles has made mistakes that are making him insane. When you fall in love with two people, chose the second person because there's a reason you fell in love with him/her. Stiles chose his first love and that was a decision he regretted the most. Stiles/Malia.


Chapter 1

 **Stiles: 25 years old**

 **Scott: 25 years old**

 **Lydia: 25 years old**

 **Malia: 24 years old**

Stiles took another shot, quickly swallowing the substance before asking for another. He had already lost count on how many shots he's consumed and the bartender was already considering if he should stop the man from drinking more.

Of course he didn't have to seeing as a friend beat him to it.

"Hey man you need to stop drinking, you've had enough'' Scott said giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder.

Stiles shook his head as his eyes began to water.

''Lydia's getting married soon and that should mean you have to move on''

Scott was really worried for his best friend and he had the right to be seeing as Stiles was trying to drink himself to death.

It was just yesterday that Lydia announced that she was getting married and Scott would have been really happy for her if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles was completely head over heels for her. He didn't get to see Stiles reaction to the news since he stormed out the room in a flash.

''Its not that'' Stiles began ''Oh God Scott I fucked up big time'' He said.

Scott looked at his best friend in confusion,''What did you do Stiles?'' He asked.

''Oh Malia, my baby'' Stiles sobbed ''Scott, what am I gonna do?''

''Stiles'' Scott hardend his voice,''What. Did. You. Do''

Said man looked at Scott with the most broken expression he had ever seen on his best friend.

''I thought I loved her, I _did_ love her, but when she told everyone that she was getting married, instead of heartbreak I actually felt _happy_ her''

Scott nodded at him to continue.

''I just'' Stiles took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair,''She was pregnant when we broke up''

''Wait, what?" Scott was beginning to get more confused by the second,''Hold on-''

"Malia'' Stiles began to move the tiny shot glass in circles as tears continued to roll down his face,''She was pregnant when we broke up''

Scott looked at his best friend in disbelief having no words to say. Stiles always told him about everything and this...this was definetly a shock to him.

''My little girl's turning three today'' He continued with a sad smile,''I called but Malia said if I ever tried to get close she'd get Derek to kick my ass'' He gave a humorless laugh.

''Ho-ow?''

''You knew I was still into Lydia when Malia and I where dating'' He wiped his tears but tears where still coming down,''She saw us making out one day and she began yelling at me, telling me off and called Lydia a slut for kissing someone who was already taken. I got mad and told her that yes, I was still in love with her but I never regretted something so much in my life by the way she looked at me''

Stiles cried harder''She left and I just watched her pack her stuff and leave and I didn't even do anything about. Few days later I found a pregnancy test in the trash'' He put his head down as he continued sobbing,''I called and called and called until finally she answered and that's when she told me that she was pregnant''

''Stiles..''

He shook his head,''Lydia ended things there 'cause she felt guilty ass hell, then Aiden got shot and I guess that's how Lydia realized she was still in love with him or something'' He shrugged his shoulders,''I honestly stopped caring''

''Look Stiles..'' Scott looked at him not sure exactly what to say''How long have you been keeping this from me?''

Stiles looked at him, finally being able to stop crying''Three, four years?''

Scott looked at him, not being able to believe the fact that his best friend has been through so much pain and having the most fucked up life he's heard of.

He got up from his chair and began to help Stiles up as well,''Come on where going home''

Stiles whined wanting to drink more but otherwise walked with Scott towards his Jeep. The walk towards the Jeep was quiet until finally Stiles broke the silence.

''Stacy'' Stiles said.

''Stacy?''

''My daughter'' Stiles stumbled a bit,''Her name is Stacy Hale''

''Hale?''

He grimaced,''Didn't want her daughter to have the last name of a cheater''

''Ouch''

Stiles nodded finally arriving in front of his Jeep. Scott sat him on the passengers seat making sure to put on his seat belt on.

''I'm still in love with her you know''

Scott looked at him with a confused expression,''Who?''

''I was in love with Lydia but I was in love with Malia too'' Stiles looked out in space,''I may be over Lydia, probably always have been, but I never once stopped loving Malia'' He looked at Scott,''My bed has been cold and empty without her for three years''

With that Stiles closed his eyes falling asleep in an instant leaving Scott to wish he can comfort Stiles now knowing how much pain his best friends been through while he's living the dream.

He sigh, he didn't realize he no longer knew his best friend as he once did and if he remembers correctly that's exactly what Stiles was most afraid of. He was afraid of losing his friends and without realizing he was losing more than that.

He was losing the people he loved most and all of them knew exactly how that felt. Stiles was losing himself and he was slowly going insane.

 **A/N: My first Teen Wolf fanfic and honestly I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with this story. Hope you like it and please follow and leave a review**

 **Yours truly, NALUfuckinlover**


End file.
